You Look So Fine.
by Starkiller1
Summary: Bartleby and Loki have an ongoing arguement about their relationship.


  
TITLE: You Look So Fine.  
BY: Starkiller  
RATING: PG15  
PAIRING: Loki/Bartleby  
FANDOM: Dogma  
BETA: MSW The Great.  
CATEGORY: Songfic.  
DISCLAIMER: Mine they are not, dream a girl can. They belong to Kevin Smith and   
View Askew. Song is "You Look So Fine" by Garbage, which of course, belongs to   
Garbage.  
ARCHIVE: AffleckDamonSlash, Rare Slash, moi.  
P  
_______________  
1945, Wisconsin.   
P  
You look so fine  
I want to break your heart  
and give you mine  
You're taking me over  
It's so insane  
You've got me tethered and chained  
I hear your name  
And I'm falling over.  
P  
"So you're telling me that you want to go steady. Riiight." P  
"You're missing the point, Loki." P  
"So what is the point, huh B?" P  
"Look. How long have we been together? How long have we known each other?" P  
"Close on eternity." P  
"Exactly. And how do we feel about each other?" P  
"Well, we love each other." P  
"Exactly. And why do we love each other?" P  
"There's no reason. We just do." P  
Bartleby paused in his line of questioning. P  
"How do you figure?" P  
"Okay. I look at you and I * know * how I feel. I look at you and I see the   
beginning and the end of my universe. There's no * why * to it, it just is. Its   
better that way." P  
"All right, we'll bypass why for now and move on to what's wrong with going   
steady?" P  
"How old are we, B? 16? What do we, eternal angels, well, fallen eternal angels   
need to go steady for??? I mean, we're older than time! Its not like you can   
take me home to meet your parents, because a/ you don't have parents and b/ we   
were made by the same creator, so it's a moot point. Can't you just accept that   
I love you and not compartmentalise it?" P  
"Well since you put it like that…" P  
"Good." P  
1965, Wisconsin. P  
You look so fine  
Knocked down  
Cried out  
Been down just to find out  
I'm through  
Bleeding for you  
I'm open wide  
I want to take you home  
We'll waste some time  
You're the only one for me  
You look so fine.  
P  
"Loki?" P  
"Hmm?" P  
"How do you feel about me? About us?" P  
"Do you have some internal clock ticking away inside you that allows you to keep   
track of exactly how long its been since you've asked me this?" P  
"Maybe I do. Answer the questions." P  
"Sigh. Fine. I love you. I love the way we are. Satisfied?" P  
"No." P  
"I have this overwhelming urge to hit you with something blunt and heavy." P  
"Loki, look at it this way. We love each other. So why shouldn't we, you know,   
formalise it?" P  
"I beg your pardon? What are you saying, B?" P  
"Let's get married?" P  
"Oh that's a great idea that is. 'Dear Sir/Madam…you are cordially invited to   
the wedding of the Angel of Death and the Watcher.' I think not." P  
"Well, where do I stand with you?" P  
"On the fucking ground! I love you! I love the way you are, the way we are. Why   
change it? Nothing is going to change my love for you. To me, you're perfect." P  
"Really?" P  
"Really. Now go to sleep." P  
1985, Wisconsin. P  
I won't fake it like the other girls  
That you used to know  
You're taking me over  
Over and over  
I'm falling over  
Over and over  
You're taking me over  
P  
"Loki?" P  
"Bartleby. Before you ask me, yes I love you. No I'm not going to leave you. No   
I'll never stop loving you. No I will not marry you/go steady with you/any other   
crackpot scheme you have in mind." P  
"Oh." P  
"B, can't you just accept that I love you? Why do you want to do these   
ridiculous things so much?" P  
"Because I want to show the universe how much I love you. Because to me, you are   
more than the universe. You've taken me over. My world begins and ends with you.   
Where you go, so goes my nation. I just want to show everyone around me how   
happy I am, how much I love you. P  
"Oh. Oh B. Now I feel like a fucking idiot." P  
"Well, maybe you are. But you're my fucking idiot." P  
"Totally. Forever." P  
2005, Wisconsin. P  
(Drown in me one more time)  
(Hide inside me tonight)  
(Do what you want to do)  
(Just pretend happy end)  
(Let me know let it show)  
(Ending with letting go)  
(Let's pretend happy end)  
P  
"Loki?" P  
"What?" P  
"I'm so sorry." P  
"So you've said, every day for the last 6 years." P  
"Do you forgive me?" P  
"Yes B. I do." P  
"Why?" P  
"Because of what you said 20 years ago. Even though you killed me and you lost   
it for a while, I look in your eyes everyday since then and I see how much you   
love me, how sorry you are, and how important I am to you. And I know that we're   
going to be all right." P  
"Loki, I don't deserve you."P   
"Probably not, but you're stuck with me anyway." P  
"Thank God for that." P  
"Yeah. Now go to sleep already." P  



End file.
